


Ein letztes Mal

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drama, M/M, Prompt Fic, StoryString
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-18
Updated: 2008-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Hast du die Vorhänge wieder nicht ordentlich zugezogen?“, murrte Riley unwirsch und schlug die Augen auf. Doch der Platz neben ihm war leer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für den StoryString Contest auf BFF. 
> 
> Die Vorgaben lauteten: 
> 
> Ich möchte dass:  
> \- Vogelgezwitscher  
> \- ein leckes Ruderboot  
> \- eine geheimnisvolle Fremde  
> \- eine alte Münze vorkommen und  
> \- dass Lichtstrahlen durch einen nicht ganz zugezogenen Vorhang fallen
> 
> Ich möchte nicht, dass:  
> \- Es eine AU wird

Vogelgezwitscher drang von draußen herein. Riley knurrte müde und drehte sich auf die andere Seite, nur um sich sofort wieder herumzudrehen. Die Strahlen der einfallenden Sonne blendeten ihn trotz geschlossener Lider.

„Hast du die Vorhänge wieder nicht ordentlich zugezogen?“, murrte er unwirsch und schlug die Augen auf. Doch der Platz neben ihm war leer. „Was …“ Verwundert lauschte Riley, aber aus dem angrenzenden Badezimmer erklang kein Geräusch. „Na toll!“ Endlich rappelte er sich auf und stieg aus dem Bett. Der Tag nervte ihn jetzt schon.

Riley betrat das Badezimmer. Er hatte schwer das Gefühl, dass er vollkommen alleine war und das irritierte ihn doch. Weder das Schlafzimmer noch das Badezimmer wies irgendeine Spur von Anwesenheit einer zweiten Person auf. Hatte er womöglich nur geträumt? Nein, das konnte er sich nun wahrlich nicht vorstellen. Unmöglich. Die letzte Nacht war kein Traum gewesen. Während er sich kurz wusch und seine Zähne putzte, grübelte er über diesen Kurzurlaub nach.

Er verließ das Schlafzimmer und sah sich in den restlichen Räumen um, doch sie waren ebenso leer und kamen ihm geradezu trostlos vor. Letzten Endes verließ Riley die Blockhütte, um sich draußen umzusehen.

Er fand kurz darauf, was er so sehnsüchtig gesucht hatte. Unten am Wasser, auf einer karierten Decke lag er, nur bekleidet mit einer verwaschenen Jeans und Cowboyboots. Den Hut tief ins Gesicht gezogen, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Riley stoppte und sog den Anblick auf. Zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Lindsey sah wunderschön und verführerisch aus, mit der breiten Brust und den muskulösen Oberarmen. Die Sonne ließ seine goldene Haut geradezu leuchten.

„Du schläfst lang, für einen Soldaten“, durchbrach Lindseys Stimme schließlich seine Gedanken. Riley lachte und setzte sich neben den anderen Mann auf die Decke.

„Ein Soldat auf Urlaub, bitte schön“, meinte er und nahm den Hut von Lindseys Gesicht. Dieser blinzelte verschlafen. „Und du schläfst viel, für einen Anwalt. Ganz zu schweigen von deiner Kleidung. Völlig ab vom Standard.“

„Ein Anwalt auf Urlaub, wenn ich bitten darf“, gab Lindsey lächelnd zurück und wollte sich aufrichten. Doch Riley ließ ihn nicht hoch kommen. Stattdessen beugte er sich über Lindsey, um ihm endlich den überfälligen Guten-Morgen-Kuss zu geben. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, Lindsey nur einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen und ihn dann zu fragen, ob sie frühstücken wollten … es gelang ihm nicht. Der Kuss wurde rasch intensiv und leidenschaftlich. Als er sich endlich wieder von dem Anwalt löste, grinste dieser breit.

„Hm. Noch nicht genug?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey schelmisch.

„Hab ich doch nie.“

„Gut so.“ Lindsey richtete sich auf, drängte Riley zurück und innerhalb eines Augenblicks fand dieser sich auf dem Rücken liegend wieder und der Anwalt machte sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen. Riley stöhnte auf, als Lindsey die Knöpfe öffnete und die Hand in seine Boxershorts schob.

„Gott, Lindsey …“ Riley keuchte. „Wir können doch nicht … am helllichten Tag.“ Ein leises Lachen war die einzige Antwort, dicht an seinem Hals, bedämpft, da Lindsey die weiche Haut dort zwischen seine Zähne gesogen hatte. Kribbeln und Ziehen zog sich durch seinen Körper, setzte ihn in Flammen. Längst hatte Riley angefangen, leicht die Hüfte zu bewegen, während Lindsey neckend seine Länge entlang strich. Er wollte mehr. Er **_brauchte_** mehr. Dringend, brennend, verzehrend. „Okay, wir können doch“, keuchte er.

„Guter Junge.“ Lindsey lachte erneut und irgendwie kam sich Riley ein wenig dumm vor. Immer war Lindsey die treibende Kraft. Immer machte er genau das, was er wollte. Nicht heute. Das schwor sich Riley in diesem Moment. Schließlich war er kein kleiner Junge.

_„Schwul ist nur der, der den Arsch hinhält. Der andere will nur ficken.“_ Das hatte ein Kumpel von ihm mal gesagt. Und irgendwie war das wahr und er war doch eigentlich nicht schwul und noch nie hatte sich Lindsey …

Rileys Gedanken verliefen im Sand, als Lindsey sein Hemd aufriss und sich ohne Vorwarnung seinen Brustwarzen widmete. Knöpfe sprangen zur Seite und der einzige Gedanke, der Riley durch den Kopf schoss, war: _„Schon das dritte Hemd in diesem Urlaub!“_

Da lobte er sich doch Buffy. Sie war sanfter, obwohl sie vermutlich noch um einiges stärker war als Lindsey. Er vermisste sie immer noch.

Gerade hatte er den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, da hielt Lindsey inne, löste sich von seiner Brust und zog die Hand zurück. Riley riss verwundert die Augen auf und stützte sich auf den Ellenbogen ab, sah Lindsey fragend an. Das hatte er ja noch nie gemacht. Zumal er doch gerade so in Fahrt gewesen war …

„Was ist los?“, fragte er sanft, machte sich umgehend Sorgen. Es sah Lindsey so gar nicht ähnlich einfach aufzuhören.

„Woran denkst du?“, erkundigte der sich lauernd. Riley schluckte und öffnete den Mund, um Lindsey zu antworten, doch sein Gehirn verweigerte jeglichen Dienst. Er kam auf keine andere Antwort als die Wahrheit und die wollte Lindsey ganz gewiss nicht hören. „Wusste ich es doch“, knurrte Lindsey und sprang auf.

„Lindsey! Warte, ich …“

„Lass mich in Ruhe!“, fauchte ihn der kleinere Mann ungehalten an. „Ich hab dir gesagt, mir ist egal, was du treibst, wenn ich nicht in der Nähe bin. Aber du bist jetzt hier. Mit mir. Ich hab dich ganz bestimmt nicht dazu gezwungen und wenn du hier bist, lass deine blonde Schlampe gefälligst zu Hause!“

„Spinnst du? Sie ist alles andere als eine Schlampe!“, fuhr Riley ungehalten auf. Doch Lindsey ignorierte ihn und stapfte mit geballten Fäusten davon. Seufzend ließ sich Riley zurück auf die Decke fallen und versuchte an etwas Ekliges zu denken, um seinen Körper wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Lindsey hatte ihn ordentlich heiß gemacht und ihn dann einfach liegen gelassen. Das bisschen Gezoffe war bei Weitem nicht ausreichend, um seine schmerzende Erregung wieder verschwinden zu lassen.

Geräusche lenkten seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zur Blockhütte und er musste nicht lange überlegen, um zu wissen, was Lindsey jetzt tat. Vermutlich war es auch besser so. Sollte er sich doch abreagieren. Riley hing seinen Gedanken nach und lauschte mit geschlossenen Augen dem Zwitschern der Vögel, dem Rauschen von Wind in den Blättern und dem Ächzen von berstendem Holz.

Er kannte Lindsey nun schon seit einer geraumen Weile und doch kannte er ihn nicht richtig. Damals, als sie einander in L.A. über den Weg gelaufen waren, hatte er noch als Anwalt gearbeitet. Ob er das jetzt noch machte, wusste Riley nicht. Lindsey redete nicht über die Arbeit, so wie er nicht darüber sprach, was er tat. Wie sollte er dem armen Kerl auch all die Sachen an den Kopf knallen, von Dämonen und Vampiren und all den dunklen Gestalten, die auf der Welt ihr Unwesen trieben. Nein, es war besser, wenn Lindsey von all dem nichts wusste.

Irgendwie gab es vieles, was er von Lindsey nicht wusste. Seit über einem Jahr ging das nun schon so, dass sie sich trafen, irgendwo in der Wildnis. Für ein paar Tage, für eine Woche. Sie redeten nicht gerade viel miteinander. Meist ging es nur um das Jetzt, die Gegenwart, sie beide. Keine Vergangenheit, keine Zukunft. Sie sprachen nicht von Familie und Freunden. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob Lindseys Eltern noch lebten, was sie machten oder sonst etwas. Eigentlich war Lindsey ein Fremder. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger und doch kam er nicht umhin: Wenn sie nebeneinander im Bett oder draußen auf der Wiese lagen, fühlte sich alles so vertraut an.

Schon jetzt vermisste er dieses Gefühl. Er hasste es, wenn sie sich stritten und am liebsten wäre er zu Lindsey gerannt und hätte sich bei ihm entschuldigt. Doch Riley wusste, dass es im Moment sinnlos war. Er hätte ihm nie von Buffy erzählen dürfen. Aber das war einfach so passiert, als sie abends bei einem Lagerfeuer gelegen hatten, mit einigen Flaschen Bier. Schon damals war Lindsey ausgeflippt und da war er noch nicht einmal mit ihr zusammen gewesen. Er hatte vielmehr von der faszinierenden Blonden erzählt. Allerdings musste Riley sofort wieder lächeln. Ja, Lindsey war verdammt eifersüchtig. Aber irgendwie war das süß und vor allem wusste er ja genau, woher diese Eifersucht kam. Auch wenn Lindsey immer den Eindruck machte, dass er alles im Griff hatte und immer überlegen war, war er innerlich so schrecklich verunsichert. Zumindest war sich Riley sicher, dass es in erster Linie Unsicherheit war, die ihn so ausflippen ließ.

Ein Rascheln im Gebüsch riss ihn aus seinen träumerischen Gedanken und er richtete sich auf. Riley hätte schwören können, dass da jemand gewesen war. Er sprang auf und eilte auf die Stelle zu, doch wer auch immer dort gekauert und ihn beobachtet hatte, war verschwunden. Erneutes Rascheln. Riley wandte sich nach rechts und konnte gerade noch eine Gestalt verschwinden sehen. Tarnkleidung und bewaffnet bis an die Zähne. Ein paar lange Strähnen hatten sich gelöst und hingen unter der Mütze hervor. Riley wollte der Person hinterher laufen, sie einfangen, überwältigen, fragen was sie hier machte. Doch er war unbewaffnet.

Ein kalter Schauer zog seinen Rücken hinunter. Sie hatten doch gedacht, hier ihren Frieden zu haben! Erst da wurde ihm klar, dass er nicht länger das Geräusch von brechendem Holz hörte. Es sah Lindsey nicht ähnlich sich so rasch abzureagieren. Irgendetwas war nicht in Ordnung! Auch wenn er keine Schüsse gehört hatte. Die Fremde sah wie ein Soldat aus. Soldaten konnten ihre Gegner auch leise überwältigen.

Riley wandte sich um und rannte in die andere Richtung, zurück zum Haus. Hinter dem Haus lag die Axt im Gras und von Lindsey keine Spur. Gespaltenes Holz lag um den Spaltblock herum. Ein ziemlicher Haufen. So lange hatte Lindsey doch noch gar nicht hier gestanden. Riley ging näher und hob die Axt auf. Ihm wurde schlecht. Blut glänzte auf der Schneide. Er ließ die Axt wieder ins Gras fallen und setzte sich erneut in Bewegung.

„Lindsey! Lin!“ Panisch sah er sich um. Und sah dann aus dem Augenwinkel, wie die Tür der Blockhütte aufging. Sein Kopf schoss in die Richtung und er atmete für einen Moment auf, bis er den weißen Verband an Lindseys Bein entdeckte. „Fuck! Sag nicht, du hast dir ins Bein gehackt!“, rief Riley erschrocken aus. Lindsey schnaubte und ging einfach an ihm vorbei, zurück zu Axt und Hackstock um seine Arbeit wieder aufzunehmen. „Lindsey, was ist passiert?“ Riley folgte ihm. „Lass mich das ansehen.“

„Abgerutscht. Is nur ein Kratzer“, gab Lindsey unwirsch zurück.

„Lass mich sehen.“

„Wozu? Ist schon verbunden, also lass mich in Ruhe.“

„Lindsey. Lass mich das ansehen.“ Rileys Stimme war fest. Er würde sich die Wunde ansehen und entscheiden, ob er Lindsey in das nächste Krankenhaus bringen musste oder nicht. Irgendwie vertraute er nicht darauf, dass Lindsey selbst das richtig entscheiden konnte. Er war viel zu stolz um zuzugeben, dass er vielleicht doch einen Fachmann brauchte um die Wunde zu versorgen. Riley kam näher und merkte deutlich, wie Lindseys Muskeln unter der Haut spannten. „Bitte“, murmelte er leise. Er legte vorsichtig die Hand auf Lindseys Schulter, doch der junge Mann schüttelte ihn ab und wich vor ihm zurück.

„Ich bin in Ordnung. Ist nicht weiter schlimm.“

„Würde ich aber lieber selbst sehen.“

„Geh mir nicht auf die Nerven. Nicht jetzt!“

„Lin, ich weiß, du bist sauer, aber sei endlich mal vernünftig.“ Die Axt sauste herab, blieb im Hackstock stecken und Lindsey fuhr herum, mit blitzenden Augen. Die geballte Faust jagte auf Rileys Kinn zu, doch der blockte den Schlag ab. „Gut. Willst du nicht hören, dann eben mit Gewalt“, knurrte er. Er war größer als Lindsey und gewiss nicht weniger muskulös. Dann musste er den kleineren eben überwältigen, um sich die Wunde anzusehen. Aber ganz sicher würde er nicht einfach stehen bleiben und zusehen, wie Lindsey weiter Holz hackte. Mittlerweile war er nämlich auch wütend über das Verhalten des anderen Mannes.

Es war ein kurzer und heftiger Kampf, doch Riley gewann rasch die Oberhand. Als er es auch noch schaffte, Lindsey das unverletzte Bein unter dem Körper wegzuziehen, ließ diesem die Kraft im verletzten Bein nach und er ging zu Boden. Riley war sofort über ihm, setzte sich mit vollem Gewicht auf Lindseys Mitte und fing seine Arme ein, bevor er weitere Treffer in seinen Magen landen konnte. Riley saß vorgebeugt auf Lindsey, nagelte ihm die geballten Fäuste über dem Kopf auf dem Boden fest und funkelte ebenso wütend zurück. Lindseys Brust hob und senkte sich rasch, aber wohl eher vor Wut als vor Anstrengung.

„Verloren“, grinste Riley frech und sein Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter, als Lindsey ihn tatsächlich anknurrte wie ein wildes Tier. „Hm. Du bist richtig scharf, wenn du wütend bist“, murmelte Riley und beugte sich noch etwas weiter vor. Er war sich nicht so ganz sicher, ob das womöglich ein Fehler war. Vielleicht würde Lindsey ihn beißen oder sich losreißen und sich dafür rächen, dass er ihn überwältigt hatte, doch er konnte nicht widerstehen. Er musste Lindsey jetzt einfach küssen. Um seine Chancen etwas zu erhöhen, bewegte er leicht das Becken und Lindseys Knurren wechselte schnell in Keuchen. Er küsste den Anwalt leidenschaftlich.

Lindsey versuchte erneut, die Hände frei zu bekommen, doch Riley ließ ihn nicht los. Er löste sich von Lindsey und küsste seinen Hals, sein Schlüsselbein, rutschte noch etwas weiter nach unten. Lindseys Haut war salzig vom Schweiß, doch das störte Riley so gar nicht. „Hast mich einfach so liegen lassen“, murmelte er zwischen zahllosen Küssen auf Lindseys erhitzte Haut. „Das wirst du mir büßen.“ Ein leises Lachen erklang zur Antwort.

„Wolltest du nicht eigentlich nach der Wunde an meinem Bein sehen?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey neckend.

„Mmmm. Später.“ Riley hatte Lindseys Brustwarze erreicht, schloss die Lippen darum und saugte verlangend. Ein ergebenes Keuchen war Lindseys einzige Antwort darauf. Kurzerhand biss er leicht zu und Lindseys Körper unter ihm ruckte, wollte sich ihm entgegen bäumen.

„Ri. Lass los. Bitte!“, flehte der Anwalt ungeniert. Riley ließ kurz von ihm ab und blickte in blaue Augen, bettelnd und so ungewohnt dunkel, vor Lust verschleiert. Schweigend schüttelte er den Kopf und wiederholte sein Spiel an Lindseys bisher unbeachteter linker Brustwarze. Unaufhörlich bewegte er sich über dem anderen Mann, rieb ihre wachsenden Erregungen gegeneinander, heizte Lindsey erbarmungslos ein.

Völlig versunken in ihrem kleinen Spiel hielt Riley erst inne, als Lindsey plötzlich scharf die Luft einsog und das Gesicht verzog. Irritiert richtete er sich auf und betrachtete den anderen Mann fragend. Lindsey lächelte geradezu wehmütig und bog den Rücken durch.

„So heiß ich das hier auch finde … es ist verdammt unbequem“, meinte er schließlich. „Ich hab da irgendwie nen Haufen Holzsplitter unterm Rücken.“

„Aha? Ausreden. Wenn ich dich jetzt loslasse, kassier ich einen saftigen Kinnhaken.“ Riley zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf.

„Lass uns nicht streiten, ja? Das hier macht doch viel mehr Spaß.“

„Bett?“ Lindsey nickte grinsend. Seufzend stand Riley auf und hielt ihm die Hand hin, doch Lindsey stand alleine auf und versuchte dann einen Blick auf seinen Rücken zu werfen. „Dreh dich mal um.“ Liebevoll strich Riley über Lindseys Rücken, wischte kleinere Holzstückchen und trockenes Gras von seiner Haut. An einigen Stellen hatte sich das Holz ordentlich in Lindseys Rücken gedrückt und gerötete Abdrücke hinterlassen. „Na gut. War keine Lüge.“

„Komm endlich.“ Lindsey griff sich seine Hand und zog ihn mit zur Hütte.

Sie erreichten das Schlafzimmer und das weiche Bett nicht. Kaum eingetreten, drängte ihn Lindsey heftig gegen die Wand, Rileys Hose fiel zu Boden, noch ehe er wusste, wo Lindseys Hände waren, dicht gefolgt von seinem Hemd, das ihm der andere Mann etwas grob von den Schultern zerrte. Gut, dass es ohnehin schon kaputt war. Riley ging zum Gegenangriff über, drängte von der Holzwand weg und nur einen Wimpernschlag später knallte Lindsey mit dem Rücken dagegen. So war es immer. Emotional, heftig, etwas rabiat. Aber das störte ihn nicht. Zum Kuscheln waren Frauen ohnehin besser geeignet.

Er zerrte den Gürtel von Lindseys Hüften und machte sich an den Knöpfen zu schaffen. Irgendwie schaffte er es sogar aus der Jeans und seinen Shorts zu steigen, während er daran arbeitete, Lindsey ebenfalls zu entkleiden. Der kleinere Mann machte es ihm nicht leicht. Er drückte sich von der Wand weg und drängte gegen Riley, dass dieser ernsthafte Probleme hatte, die Knöpfe zu öffnen. Irgendwann schaffte er es endlich und Lindseys Jeans landete ebenfalls auf dem Boden. Erneut drängte sich Lindsey von der Wand weg und Riley war rasch klar, was der andere von ihm wollte.

„Heute nicht, Cowboy. Wir spielen mit vertauschten Rollen.“ Lindsey knurrte abermals.

„Weißt du überhaupt, was du machst?“, erkundigte er sich dann neckend. „Ich hab dich lieber am anderen Ende.“

„War ja klar. Will ich diesmal aber nicht.“ Lindsey stöhnte frustriert auf, ließ dann aber von Riley ab.

„Schön. Aber wenn du mir wehtust, wirst du es bereuen“, knurrte er, wandte sich um und stützte sich mit den Armen an der Wand ab. Riley zog verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch. „Kondome sind in meiner Hosentasche“, murmelte Lindsey gelangweilt. Riley war nervös. Er hätte es natürlich nicht zugegeben, aber er war es wirklich. Bisher hatten sie nur andersherum miteinander geschlafen. Immer hatte Lindsey ihn genommen. Eigentlich hatte er auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass Lindsey einem Rollentausch zustimmen würde. Er war bis zu diesem Augenblick der festen Überzeugung gewesen, dass Lindsey einfach nur ficken wollte, egal ob Mann oder Frau. Er hätte nie gedacht …

„Ri, was ist nun? Huh? Ich hab keine Lust hier ewig dumm an der Wand zu stehen.“

„Sollten wir nicht zum Bett? Ich meine, dein Bein …“

„Riley.“ Lindseys Stimme klang drohend. Okay, er war kein allzu geduldiger Mensch, das wusste Riley ja. „Komm endlich her und stell dich nicht an wie ein kleines Kind. Du wolltest das schließlich.“ Leider hatte Lindsey ja Recht.

Riley kramte in Lindseys Hosentasche nach den Kondomen und fand bei der Gelegenheit auch gleich eine kleine Tube Gleitmittel. „Immer bestens vorbereitet, huh?“ Lindsey lachte und drehte sich um. Er nahm Rileys Hand und fingerte das Kondom aus seiner geschlossenen Faust.

„Leg das zurück. Bitte.“ Damit wies er auf die alte, abgegriffene Münze, die Riley mitsamt den Utensilien hervor gekramt hatte. Mit raschem Nicken ließ er die Münze zurück in die Tasche gleiten und die Jeans wieder auf den Boden fallen. Lindsey riss das Kondom auf und zog es ihm grinsend über. Dann küsste er Riley heftig, der sich längst etwas überfordert fühlte. „Okay. Ich bin mal nicht so. Solang du mir nicht absichtlich wehtust, werd ich dich nicht killen. Sei trotzdem etwas vorsichtig. Is ne Weile her.“ Riley nickte schweigend. Mit einem abschließenden Kuss drückte ihm Lindsey das Gleitgel wieder in die Hand und drehte sich erneut um.

Riley schluckte. Seine Hand zitterte leicht, als er die Tube öffnete und sich eine ordentliche Portion auf den Finger drückte. Er trat näher an Lindsey heran und ließ seinen Finger zwischen die festen Backen gleiten. Der andere Mann befeuchtete seine Lippen und drehte den Kopf etwas in seine Richtung. Riley beugte sich leicht vor und küsste Lindsey heftig, während er mit dem Finger in seinen Körper drängte. Lindsey keuchte in den Kuss hinein, verspannte für einen Moment. Erschrocken hielt Riley inne. Er hatte das noch nie gemacht. Weder bei Lindsey noch bei sonst irgendwem. Und irgendwie wünschte er sich jetzt, dass er nicht so vorlaut gewesen wäre.

„Mach weiter!“, drängte der kleinere Mann ungeduldig. Riley gehorchte sofort, schob sich tiefer, zog sich wieder etwas aus Lindseys Körper zurück, drängte erneut vor. „Mehr!“, trieb Lindsey ihn ungeduldig an. „Gott, mach endlich!“ Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, sanft und liebevoll zu sein, so wie es Lindsey damals bei ihm gewesen war. Doch der andere Mann machte es ihm reichlich schwer. Riley zog sich wieder aus Lindseys Körper zurück, nur um ihn gleich darauf etwas unsanft mit zwei Fingern zu penetrieren. Ein lang gezogenes Stöhnen begleitete sein Eindringen. „Scheiß auf das Vorspiel“, murmelte Lindsey plötzlich. „Ich will dich in mir, Riley. Jetzt! Bitte!“

Erschrocken hielt Riley inne. „Sicher?“

„Los doch. Nimm mich. Ich will nicht länger warten.“ Riley zog sich vollständig aus Lindsey zurück und verteilte das übrige Gleitmittel auf seiner Erektion. „Bitte. Mach endlich!“ Flehend drängte ihm Lindsey entgegen, spreizte etwas die Beine, um es ihm leichter zu machen, in ihn einzudringen. Zögernd dirigierte er sich mit einer Hand und stieß viel zu grob in Lindseys Körper vor. Sie stöhnten zeitgleich, obwohl Riley sich sicher war, dass Lindseys Stöhnen kein Ausdruck von Begeisterung war. Es klang eher nach Schmerz.

„Tut mir leid …“, murmelte er beschämt. Warum hatte er sich nicht besser im Griff gehabt!

„Nein. Das ist perfekt. Scheiße, Ri. Ich will, dass du mir das Hirn raus fickst. Zeig mir, dass du das kannst. Zeig mir den Soldaten.“ Riley schloss die Augen. Einen blöderen Satz hätte Lindsey ja wohl nicht sagen können, doch im Moment hätte er auch keinen besseren sagen können. Die leise, tiefe Stimme war so erregend, es war reichlich egal, **_was_** Lindsey sagte. Hauptsache, er sagte irgendwas.

„Den Soldaten, huh?“

„Du weißt, was ich meine. Nimm mich. Fick mich. Raub mir den Atem, den Verstand … alles, was du nehmen kannst!“ Riley keuchte. Die Bitte musste er einfach erfüllen. Er konnte gar nicht anders. Lindsey krallte sich an den Balken fest, drängte Riley entgegen, da ihm dieser zu lang zögerte. Endlich reagierte Riley auf das Betteln und Flehen. Er drängte Lindsey erneut gegen die Wand, krallte sich an seinen Hüften fest und setzte sich in Bewegung. Schnell und kraftvoll, drängend, verlangend. Lindsey versuchte erneut, sich von der Wand zu lösen, um Rileys Rhythmus aufzunehmen, doch dieser ließ es nicht zu. Seine Finger bohrten sich in die weiche Haut und seine Stöße wurden noch etwas heftiger.

Rasch setzte das bekannte Ziehen in seinen Lenden ein und erst da wurde ihm klar, dass er überhaupt nicht auf Lindsey geachtet hatte. Schwer atmend hielt Riley inne, wartete, versuchte sich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen, den drohenden Orgasmus noch ein wenig hinauszuzögern.

„Riley!“ Nicht mehr als ein Wimmern. Lindsey spannte die Muskeln, bewegte sich, so weit es ihm möglich war.

„Warte!“, keuchte Riley fast schon erschrocken, doch der kleinere Mann hörte nicht auf ihn und im nächsten Atemzug war es zu spät. Riley biss heftig in Lindseys Schulter, erstickte den etwas frustrierten doch zugleich erlösenden Aufschrei. „Fuck!“, murrte er, nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte und endlich von Lindsey ablassen konnte. Er zitterte leicht vor Anstrengung. Das war extrem kurz und heftig gewesen.

Lachen riss ihn aus seiner Versunkenheit und Lindsey wand sich aus seiner Umarmung und drehte sich um. „Dachtest du, ich mach es dir einfach?“, grinste er verschwörerisch. „Zwei Möglichkeiten: Blowjob oder Arsch hinhalten.“ Der Anwalt zog grinsend eine Augenbraue hoch. Riley starrte ihn entsetzt an. Er mochte Lindsey wirklich, aber er hatte allen Ernstes kein Interesse daran, ihm einen Blowjob zu verpassen. Lindsey wartete seine Antwort gar nicht erst ab. Er drängte Riley zurück und versetzte ihm auf halbem Weg zwischen Tür und Schlafzimmer einen Klaps auf die Hüfte. „Umdrehen“, befahl er grinsend und Riley gehorchte. Nicht das, was er sich vorgestellt hatte, aber andererseits war es ihm andersherum fast lieber. Passiv bleiben, während Lindsey die ganze Arbeit erledigte. Und er war noch jedes Mal gekommen.

Das benutzte Kondom lag irgendwo in der groben Richtung des Abfalleimers am Boden und Riley lehnte sich gegen das Sofa, gegen das Lindsey ihn gedrängt hatte. Ein ordentlicher Klaps auf seine Kehrseite, ehe sich Lindsey abwandte und nur einen Moment später vernahm er das Geräusch eines Plastikpäckchens, das aufgerissen wurde. Riley befeuchtete seine Lippen und wandte sich um, hielt Lindseys Hand fest, als dieser das Kondom überstreifen wollte.

„Warte“, flüsterte er. „Ich bin sauber. Wir haben regelmäßige Checkups. Wie ist es bei dir?“ Lindsey zog die Augenbrauen hoch, dann blitzten seine Augen.

„Frei von jeglichen Krankheiten.“

„Lass das blöde Ding weg. Ich will **_dich_** spüren.“

„Kannst du haben“, grinste Lindsey frech und gab ihm einen sanften Klaps auf den Hintern. „Beug dich vornüber.“ Ein Befehl, mit vor Lust rauer Stimme erteilt, der Riley einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken jagte und ihn ohne weiteres Nachdenken gehorchen ließ. Es war sogar relativ bequem. Das Sofa hatte gerade die richtige Höhe für ihn und eigentlich – auch wenn er das nicht laut ausgesprochen hätte – liebte er das Gefühl, Lindsey ausgeliefert zu sein. Vermutlich wusste der es ohnehin. Der Anwalt hatte schon mehrfach so etwas wie einen siebten Sinn bewiesen, wenn es darum ging, was ihm beim Sex gefiel.

Er seufzte zufrieden, als Lindsey mit einem Finger in ihn drängte und ihn sanft vorbereitete. Lindsey ließ sich Zeit. Viel Zeit. Und auch wenn Riley es nicht für möglich gehalten hätte, nachdem er kurz zuvor schon heftig gekommen war, reagierte sein Körper auf Lindseys geduldiges und sanftes Spiel mit erneuter Erregung.

Eine Gänsehaut überzog seinen Körper, als sich Lindsey endlich mit einem langsamen, drängenden Stoß in seinem Körper vergrub. Gleich darauf hätte Riley am liebsten geflucht. Lindsey neckte ihn, folterte ihn regelrecht. Sanfte, langsame Stöße jagten Schauer durch seinen Körper. Lindsey massierte seine Prostata mit seiner Spitze aber bei Weitem nicht hart genug, um ihn seinem Höhepunkt entgegen zu jagen. Der Anwalt trieb ihn in einen schwebenden Zustand, in dem Raum und Zeit an Bedeutung verloren und hielt ihn dort gefangen, anstatt ihn endlich daraus zu erlösen. Eigentlich wollte ihn Riley anmaulen, antreiben, doch sein Körper gehorchte nicht. Ihm blieb nichts weiter übrig, als die süße Folter über sich ergehenzu lassen, zu ertragen, und darauf zu hoffen, dass Lindsey selbst endlich die Lust an dem langsamen Spiel verlieren würde. Der machte jedoch so gar nicht den Eindruck als würde er sein Tempo steigern wollen. Es schmerzte. Seine pochende Erregung verlangte nach mehr, doch stattdessen ging Lindsey zu kurzen, flachen Stößen über, die ihn eigentlich wieder vom nahenden Höhepunkt zurück rissen.

Wie ein nasser Sack lag Riley über der Sofalehne und betete längst, dass der Anwalt endlich zur Besinnung kommen mochte. Er drängte eine Hand unter seinen Körper um sich selbst zu erlösen, doch Lindsey holte ihn mit einem heftigen Schlag auf das Gesäß aus der Versunkenheit. Riley zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Seine Haut brannte an der Stelle, an der ihn Lindseys flache Hand getroffen hatte.

„Hände da, wo ich sie sehen kann“, murmelte Lindsey. „Du hattest vorhin deinen Spaß, dafür wirst du jetzt bezahlen.“ Riley keuchte ungläubig.

„Was? Nein. Bitte! Lindsey … ich kann nicht mehr.“

„Ach was.“ Lindsey lachte. „Wirst sehen: das geht schon.“ Es folgten zwei tiefe, etwas festere Stöße, die Riley wieder zurück katapultierten, in seinen schmerzenden Schwebezustandund ihm die Kontrolle über seinen Körper entrissen. Seine Finger gruben sich in die leicht raue Oberfläche des Sofas, auf der Suche nach Halt. Dann zog sich Lindsey vollständig aus seinem Körper zurück und hinterließ eine schmerzende und zutiefst frustrierende Leere, die gleich darauf nur notdürftig von seinen Fingern wieder gefüllt wurde. Nicht annähernd genug, nicht das, was Riley wollte, was er brauchte. Ein Wimmern erklang und erst nach einigen Atemzügen wurde Riley klar, dass er es gewesen war, der das jämmerliche Geräusch von sich gegeben hatte. Langsam fing er an, Lindsey dafür zu hassen.

„Lin, bitte! Was hast du vor?“ So ganz konnte Riley seinem Partner nicht folgen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was Lindsey dazu veranlasst hatte, einfach aufzuhören. Mehr! Mehr von Lindsey, mehr von seinem Feuer, seiner Aggression, seiner Heftigkeit. Mehr von seiner Hitze und seiner Haut, mehr von seinem Körper. Riley verzehrte sich danach. Es schmerzte. Überall.

„Nur dafür sorgen, dass du das nicht so schnell vergisst.“ Lindsey kicherte, doch auch seine Stimme klang rau und er atmete schnell. Ein Lächeln zog sich über Rileys Lippen. So war das also. Der andere Mann hatte selbst alle Mühe, sich noch zurückzuhalten. Nur deswegen hatte er sich zurückgezogen. Riley drehte sich zu ihm um, so weit es ihm in der vornübergebeugten Haltung möglich war.

„Vergess’ ich sowieso nicht. Bisher noch nicht passiert. Und jetzt hör endlich auf mit dem Mist. Quälst dich damit ja nur selbst.“ Eigentlich war es ein Scherz gewesen. Halbernst, zumindest, doch irgendetwas an seinen Worten war ganz offensichtlich falsch gewesen. Extrem falsch. Anstatt zum Sex zurückzukehren, ließ Lindsey nun gänzlich von ihm ab und setzte sich einfach auf das Sofa. Mit offenem Mund starrte ihn Riley an. „Äh … hallo? Was soll das jetzt werden?“ Riley keuchte ungläubig auf. Das war nun wirklich nicht mehr witzig. Gar nicht. „Soll ich jetzt kalt duschen gehen oder was ist los?“, brauste Riley auf.

„Tschuldige. Es ist nur …“ Lindsey seufzte und ließ sich halbschräg auf das Sofa fallen, so dass er Riley bequem ansehen konnte. Die blauen Augen waren wieder hell wie Riley es von ihm gewohnt war. Die Lust war einfach verschwunden. Von jetzt auf gleich. Und das war mehr als nur ein wenig frustrierend. Sein Blick fiel auf den Verband an Lindseys Bein.

„Tut weh?“, erkundigte er sich mit einem Nicken in Richtung auf den nicht mehr weißen Verband. Lindsey schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nah. Hatte schon schlimmere Verletzungen.“ Ein wehmütiger Ausdruck zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht, als er seine Rechte hob und nachdenklich betrachtete. Riley nickte knapp. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an jene Zeit. Lindsey war kaum zu ertragen gewesen, nach dem Verlust seiner Hand und bis heute war sich Riley nicht so ganz im Klaren darüber, wie es möglich sein konnte, dass er nach so langer Zeit auf einmal doch wieder eine Hand hatte. Lindsey hatte von Glück und erfolgreicher Transplantation gesprochen. Dennoch war es seltsam gewesen.

„Schön. Was ist dann los?“ Langsam aber sicher wurde es Riley zu dumm. Die ganze Angelegenheit nervte ihn und er war mittlerweile ernsthaft frustriert.

„Hör zu, Ri. Ich wollte damit noch warten, aber …“ Lindsey verstummte. Längst hatte er den Blick zur Seite gedreht und sah Riley nicht mehr an.

„Aber was? Muss ich dir alles aus der Nase ziehen?“

„Ich hab schon gepackt.“ Riley stutzte. Er hatte sehr wohl bemerkt, dass Lindseys Sachen verschwunden waren, sich deswegen jedoch nichts weiter gedacht. Der Anwalt hatte ohnehin nie viel dabei, wenn sie sich irgendwo trafen.

„Und warum …“

„Ich muss los. War schon viel zu lange hier. Und ich hab keine Ahnung, wann wir uns das nächste Mal treffen können. Wenn überhaupt. Bin auch nicht mehr erreichbar. Ich wollte …“

„Moment“, unterbrach Riley das Gerede des Anderen. „Langsam. Was soll das heißen? Das sagst du mir jetzt so einfach? Was hattest du vor? Nach dem Orgasmus verschwinden und dich nicht mehr melden, oder was? Wer bin ich denn? Deine kleine Schlampe?“

„Nun reg dich mal nicht auf. Ist ja nicht so als wären wir zusammen. Du bist ja nicht schwul. Schließlich sind Soldaten nicht schwul.“

„Cowboys auch nicht“, gab Riley kühl zurück. „Hast du mir zumindest erklärt.“ Ein schmales Lächeln zeichnete sich auf Lindseys Lippen ab. „Du bist ein Arsch, Lin. So richtig.“ Riley richtete sich endgültig auf und eilte zurück zur Tür wo seine Sachen am Boden lagen. Rasch zog er sich an.

„Ri.“ Doch Riley ignorierte ihn völlig. Er musste weg. Alleine sein, nachdenken. „Riley.“

„Verschwinde, Lin. Hattest du doch sowieso vor. Steig in deinen verfickten Pick up und hau ab, du feiges Schwein. Ich hab extra eine Woche Urlaub genommen. Aber du hattest nie vor, so lange zu bleiben. Hab ich Recht? Verdammtes Arschloch. Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen!“ Riley rannte hinaus. Er hörte Lindsey, der noch einmal seinen Namen rief, doch das war ihm egal. Nein, er war nicht schwul und ganz sicher liebte er Lindsey nicht. Nicht so, wie er Buffy geliebt hatte. Das war nur Sex, nichts weiter. Aber die Vorstellung, dass Lindsey ihn so belogen und ausgenutzt hatte, behagte ihm gar nicht. Er hatte sich ihm gegenüber geöffnet, verletzlich gemacht und nun hatte er mit den Konsequenzen zu kämpfen und sie gefielen ihm gar nicht. Es schmerzte und er war wütend.

Suchend sah sich Riley um. Er musste weg. Weit weg von Lindsey. Das Letzte, worauf er jetzt gerade Lust hatte, war noch mehr Gerede von dem aalglatten Anwalt. Aber er wollte jetzt auch nicht ins Auto steigen. Seine Schlüssel lagen sowieso irgendwo in der Blockhütte. Und dorthin wollte er ganz gewiss nicht mehr. Sein zweiter Gedanke galt dem kleinen See und einem Ruderboot, welches dort an der Böschung lag und festgebunden war. Das würde für den Anfang genügen. Zumindest konnte er etwas Abstand zwischen sich und Lindsey bringen und sich ein wenig abreagieren. Vor allem aber konnte er dann nachdenken, was mit ihm los war und warum es ihn so verletzt hatte, was Lindsey gerade gesagt hatte.

Er schob das Boot aufs Wasser und sprang hinein. Er sah sehr wohl, dass die Tür zur Blockhütte aufging, er sah Lindsey heraus kommen und hörte ihn rufen. Aber das war ihm jetzt egal. Unbeirrt ruderte Riley weiter und merkte viel zu spät, dass er längst nasse Füße bekommen hatte. Viel zu vertieft in Gedanken, hatte er das Leck im Boot nicht bemerkt und mittlerweile hatte sich schon einiges an Wasser angesammelt. Fluchend sah sich Riley um. Er hatte zwei Möglichkeiten: Zurück ans Ufer rudern, so lange es noch einigermaßen ging und Lindsey gegenüberstehen, oder versuchen, das andere Ufer zu erreichen, was sicherlich nicht mehr möglich war, also würde er schwimmen müssen.

Das Wasser war kalt und seine Schuhe waren zu schwer um damit zu schwimmen, also würde er die mit Sicherheit ausziehen müssen und somit verlieren, aber das war Riley viel lieber als mit eingezogenem Schwanz zurück ans Ufer zu rudern und Lindsey jetzt schon wieder gegenüber zu stehen. Der stand nämlich noch immer dort, mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen, und beobachtete ihn. Riley wandte sich um und warf einen Blick auf das gegenüberliegende Ufer. Zu weit entfernt, er würde es mit dem sinkenden Boot nicht mehr schaffen. Also schwimmen. Seufzend zog er die Ruder ein und fing an, seine Schuhe auszuziehen. Das Shirt zog er auch gleich noch aus, ebenso wie die Jeans. Der Stoff würde sich nur mit Wasser voll saugen und ihn unnötig belasten. Nur in Shorts sprang er endlich ins Wasser.

Als er wieder an die Oberfläche kam, japste Riley nach Luft. Er hatte die Temperatur des Sees ziemlich unterschätzt. Seine Haut prickelte und kribbelte vom kalten Wasser und seine Zähne klapperten. Dabei war es sonnig und warm. Aber natürlich … er war erhitzt gewesen und da musste das Wasser ja gefühlte 10° haben. Zähneknirschend schwamm Riley los.


	2. Chapter 2

Fluchend zog sich Riley endlich aus dem Wasser. Es war wirklich verdammt kalt und längst bereute er seine Entscheidung, zumal Lindsey, kurz nachdem er selbst ins Wasser gesprungen war, in seinen Pick Up gestiegen und weggefahren war. Riley rieb sich die schmerzende Wade, denn schon nach wenigen Minuten hatte er einen ersten Krampf gehabt und irgendwie wollte sich sein Bein nicht mehr wirklich entspannen. Außerdem fror er ganz erbärmlich. Es war schattig, auf dieser Seite des Sees. Er ließ sich auf den harten Boden sinken und starrte die Blätter der Bäume über ihm an.

Er und Lindsey, das war schon eine komische Angelegenheit. Kennen gelernt hatten sie sich in L.A., nachts, in einer Bar. Riley konnte sich noch sehr gut daran erinnern, wie geschockt er am nächsten Morgen gewesen war, als er neben Lindsey im Bett aufgewacht war. Er hatte sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären können, wie es dazu gekommen war. Gut, er hatte getrunken. Viel getrunken. Es war sein freier Abend gewesen. Aber trotzdem. Ein Lächeln zog sich über Rileys Gesicht. Auch jetzt konnte er noch immer nicht sagen, warum er mit dem Kerl mitgegangen war und noch weniger konnte er sagen, warum er es immer wieder getan hatte.

Sicher, es war Sex. Guter Sex. Aber den hatte er auch mit Frauen. Warum Lindsey? Er wusste es nicht. Warum war der Gedanke, dass Lindsey von der Bildfläche verschwunden sein würde, so schrecklich störend? Auch das konnte er nicht beantworten. Es war einfach so.

Eigentlich wollte Riley aufstehen und zurückgehen, aber er war zu müde. Allerdings war ihm klar, dass er nicht einfach hier liegen bleiben und darauf warten konnte, dass er wieder trocken und ihm warm wurde. Erst Motorengeräusch riss ihn aus der Versunkenheit und seinem Dämmerzustand. Irritiert richtete er sich auf und erblickte in einiger Entfernung einen ihm sehr bekannten Pick Up. Tatsächlich konnte er gleich darauf Lindsey zwischen den Bäumen ausmachen, der in seine Richtung kam und nach ihm rief.

„Tu jetzt mal nicht so als würdest du dir Sorgen machen, verdammter Bastard“, knurrte Riley vor sich hin, machte aber keine Anstalten, seinen derzeitigen Standort zu verlassen. Allerdings machte er auch nicht auf sich aufmerksam. Wie ihm rasch klar wurde, war das auch nicht nötig. Lindsey hatte ihn entdeckt.

„Sag mal, sonst geht es dir schon noch gut, ja? Warum antwortest du nicht?“

„Wundert dich das wirklich?“, gab Riley kühl zurück.

„Lass uns jetzt nicht darüber reden, okay? Kannst mich noch zur Genüge anmaulen, wenn wir zurück in der Hütte sind. Deine Lippen sind ganz blau. Dir ist kalt.“ Ohne eine Erwiderung abzuwarten, wandte sich Lindsey wieder ab und ging zurück. „Kommst du? Oder hast du hier schon Wurzeln geschlagen?“

„Sitze ja schon lange genug hier“, murrte Riley missmutig, rappelte sich dann aber doch auf. Er ging langsam und humpelte ein wenig. Sofort hielt Lindsey an und betrachtete ihn skeptisch. „nicht weiter schlimm“, nuschelte der Soldat abwehrend. „Hatte nur nen kleinen Krampf. Verdammt kalt, das Wasser.“

„Man geht auch nicht im Frühjahr schwimmen“, neckte Lindsey und schob eine Hand in seine Hosentasche.

„Lin.“ Riley blieb stehen. „Red endlich mit mir. Was sollte das ganze. Warum willst du schon wieder abhauen und warum bist du dann überhaupt noch hier? Ich hätte schwören können, dass du dich abgesetzt hast, als ich deinen Pick Up wegfahren sah.“

„Absetzen und dich im Wasser rumplanschen lassen, huh? Und nie erfahren, ob du womöglich ertrunken bist oder dir bei deiner kleinen Schwimmstunde eine Lungenentzündung geholt hast, was? Du bist mir nicht egal, Ri. Deshalb muss ich auch weg.“

„Aha“, meinte Riley monoton. Lindsey seufzte und blieb erneut stehen. Er zog die Hand wieder aus der Hosentasche und zuckte leicht die Schultern, während er anfing, die alte Münze über seinen Handrücken wandern zu lassen.

„Ich hab Mist gebaut, okay? Und ich muss für eine Weile verschwinden. Ich weiß nicht, für wie lang und ich will dir auch ganz bestimmt nicht auf die Nase binden, warum. Aber ich muss weg. Weit weg. Ich möchte dich da wirklich nicht mit rein ziehen und auch wenn du es nicht glaubst: Ich will eigentlich nicht von der Bildfläche verschwinden ohne zu wissen, wo du bist, was du machst und ob wir uns mal wieder treffen werden.“

„Du redest wirr.“

„Und du zitterst. Komm endlich, sonst wirst du wirklich noch krank.“ Seufzend folgte er Lindsey. Leider fror er wirklich ganz erbärmlich. Erst als sie im Pick Up saßen und die Münze wieder in Lindseys Hosentasche verschwunden war, erinnerte sich Riley daran, dass er schon immer danach fragen wollte.

„Was hat es eigentlich mit der Münze auf sich?“, erkundigte er sich ruhig.

„Huh?“

„Die Münze in deiner Tasche. Du spielst oft damit herum.“

„Merk ich gar nicht.“ Lindsey lächelte und startete den Wagen. „So was wie ein Glücksbringer. Nah. Glück bringt sie nicht wirklich, aber ich kann mich nicht so recht davon trennen.“

„Und warum?“ Riley sah Lindsey interessiert an. Der lächelte und kramte die Münze erneut hervor. Er betrachtete sie kurz, ehe er sie an Riley weiterreichte.

„Hatte keine leichte Kindheit oder Jugend. Meine Eltern waren arm, wir waren ein ganzer Haufen Kinder. Einige starben, die meisten haben überlebt.“

„Das … das tut mir leid. Ich wusste nicht …“

„Ich renn auch nicht durch die Gegend und posaune das herum.“ Lindsey lachte leise. „Wozu auch. Bringt ja nichts. Ich will nicht anders behandelt werden, nur weil ich früher auf dem Boden geschlafen habe und Läuse hatte.“ Riley verzog das Gesicht. „Hey, ich bin mittlerweile lausfrei“, frotzelte Lindsey.

„Ja, schon gut. Und was ist nun damit?“ Riley gab die Münze zurück. Lächelnd drehte Lindsey diese herum.

„Das …“, meinte er leise. „Das ist das erste Geld, das ich je verdient und für mich behalten habe. Sechs Stunden Knochenarbeit und das war mein Lohn.“

„Ein Quarter?“ Riley keuchte ungläubig. Lindsey antwortete erneut mit Lachen.

„Blödsinn. Ich hab dafür ein paar Dollar bekommen, aber das Geld haben immer meine Eltern bekommen. Die brauchten das dringend. An dem Abend allerdings, hat mein Vater mir diesen Quarter in die Hand gedrückt und gesagt, das sei meiner. Der Anfang, mein Weg in ein besseres Leben als er es hatte. Er meinte, ich solle ihn sparen. Es würde mehr kommen und ich würde einmal etwas aus mir machen.“ Riley beobachtete Lindsey interessiert. Noch nie hatte der junge Mann von seiner Familie erzählt. Eigentlich hatte er noch nie irgendetwas erzählt. Sie redeten nicht. Zumindest nicht über solche Dinge. „Ich war natürlich der Intelligenteste“, scherzte Lindsey.

„Natürlich.“ Riley lächelte und sah aus dem Fenster. Er zuckte zusammen und wandte sich um.

„Was ist?“ Lindsey stieg erschrocken in die Bremse und starrte Riley irritiert an.

„Ich … keine Ahnung. Bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich hätte schwören können, dass ich gerade jemanden gesehen habe. Eine Frau.“

„Hat dich wohl schlimmer erwischt, als ich dachte, huh? Siehst schon Gespenster. Hier ist niemand.“

„Bist du sicher?“

„Ja, klar. Warum?“

„Ich hab heute Vormittag schon mal jemanden gesehen. Und ich könnte schwören, dass ich mir das nicht eingebildet habe.“

„Hm. Seltsam.“ Lindsey legte wieder den ersten Gang ein und fuhr los. „Vielleicht ein Tourist.“

„Ja. Vielleicht.“

~*~

Lindsey schob Riley fast schon unsanft durch die Tür und in den Wohnraum. „Hinsetzen!“, befahl er, ganz offensichtlich keinen Widerspruch duldend und deutete vor die Feuerstelle. Auf Rileys fragenden Blick hin, wiederholte Lindsey die Geste und schließlich fügte er sich wortlos. Nur wenige Augenblicke später kam Lindsey erneut herein, mit einem großen Korb voller Feuerholz. Er kniete neben Riley nieder und schürte das Feuer im offenen Kamin der Blockhütte.

Er sagte kein Wort, stand erneut auf, als er das Feuer in Gang gebracht hatte und ging in den Schlafraum. Einen Moment später legte er Riley eine Decke um die Schultern und setzte sich erneut neben ihn. „Bist ganz schön kalt“, murmelte Lindsey besorgt. „Gefällt mir nicht.“ Riley musste lächeln.

„Ach was. Sterb schon nicht gleich.“

„Will ich dir auch geraten haben.“ Noch während er das sagte, fing Lindsey an, seine Kleidung auszuziehen. „Solltest die Shorts ausziehen, bevor du dir noch ernsthaft etwas verkühlst“, murmelte er abwesend. Riley nickte und tat wie ihm geheißen. Er hatte sich kaum wieder in die Decke gehüllt, da zerrte Lindsey den viel zu dünnen Stoff aus seiner Hand, drängte gegen seinen Körper und wickelte sie beide in die Decke ein.

„Uhm …“ Riley versuchte ihn von sich zu drücken. Er war immer noch angefressen und sicherlich nicht für so etwas in Stimmung.

„Klappe, Ri. Du musst dich schnell wieder aufwärmen. Der See wird von nem entfernten Gletscher gespeist, du Trottel. Das Wasser ist eisig.“

„Was du nicht sagst.“ Riley seufzte und ließ zu, dass Lindsey ihn in die Arme nahm. Haut an Haut saßen sie vor dem Feuer unter der Decke und ihm war noch immer kalt. „Wo warst du eigentlich so lang? Ich hätte schwören können, du nutzt die Chance und haust ab.“ Stille antwortete ihm. „Ne, oder? Du hast genau das vorgehabt!“ Riley wollte Lindsey von sich weg schubsen und aufstehen, doch die Arme das Anwalts lagen wie ein Schraubstock um seinen Körper und er ließ einfach nicht los.

„Jetzt beruhig dich erst mal“, murmelte Lindsey. „Benimmst dich echt wie ein kleines Mädchen.“

„Ha!“

„Ja, du hast Recht. Eigentlich hab ich mir gedacht, das wäre die perfekte Chance, um mich abzusetzen und mir dein Gekeife nicht weiter anhören zu müssen …“

„Lass mich endlich los und verschwinde. Dann musst du dir mein **_Gekeife_** auch nicht mehr anhören!“, fuhr ihn Riley ungehalten an.

„Die Wahrheit ist aber, dass ich das nicht so beenden will. Nicht mit einem Streit, wegen so etwas Blödem. Das würde alles kaputt machen.“

„Alles kaputt machen? Was denn bitteschön? Wir ficken ja nur.“

„Ja, aber eigentlich war es immer ganz gut.“ Lindsey drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung und grinste. „Oder willst du etwas anderes behaupten?“ Riley schüttelte zögernd den Kopf. „Eben.“ Lindsey lächelte erneut und schmiegte sich noch etwas enger an ihn. Irgendwie passte das Riley so gar nicht, denn dadurch fiel es ihm wirklich schwer, weiterhin wütend auf Lindsey zu sein. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sein Körper meldete doch glatt an, dass er ganz was anderes wollte, als hier hocken und bisschen kuscheln. Ein Teil seines Gehirn war auch der Meinung, dass Lindsey Recht hatte und sie diese kleine Fickbeziehung, die sie geführt hatten, lieber mit einem guten, letzten Fick beenden sollten als mit einem dummen Streit und sein Herz war wohl auch der Meinung, dass es gar nicht schön war, auf Lindsey sauer zu sein. Riley fühlte sich schlichtweg betrogen, von seinem eigenen Körper.

„Was ist?“, durchbrach Lindsey seine Gedanken.

„Uhm … ich … nichts. Ich meine …“

„Du hast wieder diesen seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck.“ Lindsey löste sich gerade weit genug von ihm, dass sie einander ins Gesicht blicken konnten. „Ja. Genau der Ausdruck. Worüber zerbrichst du dir denn diesmal wieder den Kopf?“ Riley wollte nachfragen, wovon Lindsey redete, wollte ihm erklären, dass er seine Nase gefälligst in seine eigenen Angelegenheiten stecken sollte. Aber irgendwie … konnte er nicht.

Der noch immer leicht zitternde Soldat schälte sich weit genug aus der Decke, um Lindsey packen zu können und noch ehe der etwas sagen oder fragen konnte, lagen sie schon auf dem Boden, oder vielmehr auf dem flauschigen Teppich vor dem offenen Kamin. Lindsey lag auf dem Rücken, Riley über ihm, den kleineren Mann mit seinem Gewicht regelrecht auf dem Boden festpinnend. Mit leidenschaftlichen Küssen und neckenden Bewegungen seines Beckens eroberte er Lindsey binnen weniger Atemzüge. Der fragte gar nicht weiter, sondern ging auf Rileys drängendes Verhalten ein und beantwortete es nicht weniger ungeduldig.

„Wenn du gehen musst, dann musst du das eben tun. Aber nicht, bevor wir hier fertig sind“, knurrte Riley drohend. „Ich will dich zumindest ein letztes Mal in mir spüren, Lindsey. Bitte.“ Keuchend versuchte Lindsey ihn von sich herunter und auf die Seite zu schieben, um der flehenden Bitte nachzukommen, doch Riley schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will dir dabei in die Augen sehen können“, flüsterte er.

„Aber Ri, ich dachte du … das ist schmerzhafter, als wenn du …“

„Egal. Ich will dich beobachten können.“ Lindsey keuchte und löste sich dann etwas grob aus der engen Umklammerung. Mit fahrigen Bewegungen tastete er nach seiner Hose. „Kein Kondom!“, meinte Riley beinahe panisch. „Bitte, ich will dich.“ Lindsey nickte, suchte aber weiterhin bis er endlich seine Hose gefunden und zu sich gezogen hatte.

„Aber ich nehm’ dich nicht ohne Gleitmittel, Kleiner. Glaub mir, das willst du nicht.“ Eigentlich hasste es Riley, wenn ihn Lindsey so nannte. Der Anwalt war definitiv kleiner als er selbst und altersmäßig waren sie wohl gleichauf. Aber Lindsey war der Meinung, dass Riley sein „Kleiner“ war, nur weil er im Hinblick auf Geschlechtsverkehr mit Männern unerfahren war. Heute jedoch, gefiel es ihm fast schon. Er richtete sich auf und stahl sich einen Kuss von Lindsey, dann jedoch stieß dieser ihn fast schon grob auf den Boden. Riley musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Lindsey hatte es vermutlich bitter nötig. Immerhin hatte er zuvor keine Chance auf einen Orgasmus gehabt und das merkte ihm Riley jetzt deutlich an. Jede Bewegung war fahrig, hastig. Als konnte er es offensichtlich gar nicht erwarten, endlich in den willigen Körper stoßen zu können. Riley war das nur recht. Ihm ging es nicht viel anders. Die Zeit schleppte sich dahin und er sehnte sich mit jeder Sekunde mehr nach Lindsey. So sehr, dass es schmerzte.

Am Liebsten hätte er Lindsey gesagt, dass er sich die Vorbereitung schenken sollte, doch Riley wusste zu gut, dass das keine gute Idee war. Schließlich wollte er nicht die nächsten Tage Probleme beim Sitzen haben. Er ließ es sich aber nicht nehmen, Lindsey ein wenig ungeduldig anzutreiben, bis der endlich der Meinung war, dass es reichte und sich in Position brachte.

Irgendwie fühlte es sich für Riley etwas seltsam an. Lindsey kniete zwischen seinen Beinen und hob sein Gesäß etwas an, murmelte mit rauer Stimme, dass er die Beine auf seine Schultern legen solle. Riley gehorchte und entspannte dann so gut es ihm möglich war. „Lin!“ Drängen, Flehen, Betteln. Die Erwartung zerriss Riley innerlich. Er wollte nichts mehr als Lindsey endlich in sich spüren, sich ihm hingeben.

„Sch!“ Beruhigend streichelte Lindsey sein Hüften, knabberte an der weichen Haut seines Oberschenkels, als er den Kopf etwas zur Seite wandte und endlich mit einem erleichterten Aufseufzen langsam aber beständig in Rileys Körper drängte. Lindsey sollte Recht behalten. Es war tatsächlich schmerzhafter als die vielen Male zuvor, wenn er ihn von hinten genommen hatte. Dennoch war es viel besser, denn er konnte Lindseys Gesicht sehen, jede seiner Regungen. Riley spannte kurz die Muskeln und Lindseys Augen flogen auf, suchten seinen Blick. Er grinste ein wenig und kramte irgendwo über seinem Kopf nach der Decke, um es sich bequemer zu machen.

„Alles okay?“, fragte Lindsey fast schon besorgt.

„Nein“, gab Riley heiser zurück. „Zu wenig. Zu sanft. Nimm mich, verdammt noch mal.“ Lindsey grinste und biss ihn etwas unsanft in den Oberschenkel.

„Gefällt mir, wenn du bettelst“, meinte er neckend. Dann jedoch packte er Riley grob an den Hüften und stieß kraftvoll in ihn. „Mehr nach deinem Geschmack?“

„Fuck! Ja, verdammt!“ Riley stöhnte. Er wollte mehr. Viel mehr. Lindsey hörte endlich auf ihn zu necken und baute rasch einen kraftvollen Rhythmus auf, dem er sich einfach hingab. Er hatte nicht allzu viel Bewegungsraum also blieb ihm nichts weiter übrig als zu genießen.

Riley hielt seinen Blick auf Lindsey geheftet und die blauen Augen bohrten sich beständig in die seinen. Keiner von beiden wagte auch nur zu blinzeln, aus Angst, dass der andere dann verschwinden könnte.

Unaufhaltsam trieb ihn Lindsey auf die Klippe zu und Riley war hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, endlich fallen zu können, sich der Erlösung hinzugeben und andererseits noch etwas zu warten. Nur ein wenig. Den Moment etwas länger auskosten, ehe es vorbei sein würde. Schweiß bildete sich auf Lindseys Stirn zog eine glänzende Spur über sein Gesicht hinunter. Sein Körper war ebenso von Schweiß bedeckt und das Feuer spiegelte sich darauf. Es war inzwischen relativ dunkel geworden, im Raum und seltsame Schatten zuckten über die Szene, machten sie wunderschön und seltsam unwirklich zugleich. Sein Körper war nicht weniger klebrig.

Lindseys Hand löste sich von seiner Hüfte, wo seine Finger dunkelrote Druckstellen hinterlassen hatten, wanderte kratzend über seinen Oberkörper, zog feurige Spuren auf der schweißnassen Haut, wanderte tiefer bis er Rileys Erregung erreicht hatte. Doch es war zu früh. Viel zu früh. Rileys Hand zuckte nach unten, legte sich wie eine Schraubzwinge um Lindseys Handgelenk, hielt ihn fest. „Warte!“, stöhnte Riley flehend. „Noch nicht. Bitte!“

Lindsey keuchte angestrengt. „Ri. Ich kann das Tempo nicht ewig beibehalten.“

„Nur einen Moment länger. Bitte!“ Riley zog und zerrte Lindseys Hand von sich weg, versuchte ihn näher zu ziehen, um ihn zu küssen. Nur langsam folgte Lindsey seinem Drängen, sorgsam darauf bedacht, seine Muskeln nicht zu rasch zu überdehnen. Doch im Moment war Riley alles egal. Er wollte einfach nur Lindsey, alles andere war Nebensache. Er richtete sich etwas auf, kam Lindsey entgegen, so gut es ihm möglich war.

Ihre Lippen verschmolzen zu einem hungrigen Kuss, den sie nur für einen Moment unterbrachen, um Luft zu schnappen, ehe sie sich weiter küssten und immerfort hämmerte Lindsey in seinen Körper, ließ ihn Sterne sehen, raubte ihm den Atem.

„Ri! Bitte!“ Riley konnte nur noch nicken. Ihm war klar, dass er Lindsey gerade einen wahren Kraftakt abverlangte. Lindsey löste sich von ihm, richtete sich wieder auf und packte ihn erneut an den Hüften, bis er seinen Rhythmus wieder gefunden hatte, der durch die Bewegung etwas instabil geworden war. Seine Hand, Nass vom Schweiß, legte sich sanft um Rileys Erregung und massierte ihn in dem gleichen raschen und kräftigen Tempo, mit dem er sich in Rileys Körper drängte. Es dauerte keine Minute, da merkte Riley bereits das Ziehen in seinen Lenden. Er konzentrierte sich schwer darauf, noch nicht zu kommen. Diesmal wollte er Lindsey beim Orgasmus beobachten und sich dann erst fallen lassen.

Er bekam, was er wollte. Er konnte es an Lindseys Gesicht sehen, an seinen Augen, die mit einem Mal ein so tiefes und dunkles Graublau annahmen, wie er es noch nie gesehen hatte. Er spürte wie sich Lindsey tief in ihm ergoss, beobachtete das Zucken seiner Muskeln, dann war es vorbei. Sein eigener Orgasmus, als Lindsey sich nur noch träge in ihm bewegte, verschleierte ihm die Sicht, trug ihn hinfort, ließ ihn schweben.

Nur am Rande nahm Riley wahr, dass sich Lindsey zurückzog und dann mehr oder weniger kraftlos neben ihn auf den Teppich fallen ließ. Erst als der Andere leise lachte, rang er sich dazu durch, die Augen zu öffnen und Lindsey anzusehen. „Uh! Wir hätten öfter mal ordentlich streiten sollen“, meinte Lindsey verschwörerisch.

„Versöhnungssex, huh?“

„Sag du es mir?“ Große, blaue Augen bohrten sich in seinen Blick.

„Versprich mir, dass du auf dich aufpasst und wenn du irgendwie die Möglichkeit hast, melde dich. Das müssen wir ja wohl wiederholen.“ Riley grinste.

„Mal sehen, was ich tun kann.“ Lindsey schloss genießerisch die Augen. „Is dir warm?“ Riley musste daraufhin lachen. Was für eine Frage! „Weißt du … eigentlich hatte ich vor, mit dir gemeinsam noch ne kleine Bootstour zu unternehmen“, meinte der Anwalt auf einmal in die behagliche Stille hinein. „Ich bin echt froh, dass wir das nicht geschafft haben.“

„Was? Was soll das denn jetzt wieder heißen?“ Lindsey richtete sich auf und starrte vor sich auf den Boden.

„Ich kann nicht schwimmen, Ri.“

„Ohne Scheiß?“ Riley kämpfte sich ebenfalls hoch in eine sitzende Position. Ein stummes Nicken war die einzige Antwort. „Hm. Hätte dich schon nicht absaufen lassen.“ Neckend stieß er Lindsey in die Rippen. Der nickte nur und seufzte dann. „Musst los, huh?“ Erneut kam nur ein Nicken zurück. „Okay. Dann hilft es nichts. Sei vorsichtig.“

„Du kannst ja noch hier bleiben. Blödsinn, wenn du deinen Urlaub jetzt abbrichst. Tut mir wirklich leid.“

„Lass stecken.“ Riley winkte ab. „Du kennst mich. Ich bleib nicht allein hier in der Wildnis.“

„Dummes Stadtkind. Dabei gibt es nichts Schöneres als unberührte Natur.“ Lindsey grinste und beugte sich zu ihm hinüber, hauchte einen flüchtigen Kuss auf Rileys Lippen. „Leb wohl“, flüsterte er, dann stand Lindsey auch schon wieder und schlüpfte hastig in seine Hose. Noch ehe Riley genug Konzentration aufbringen konnte, um den Abschiedsgruß zu erwidern, fiel die Tür ins Schloss und Lindsey war weg. Keine Minute später hörte er den Motor des Pick Ups aufjaulen. Riley lauschte dem Motorengeräusch, bis es sich in der Ferne verlor und hob dann Lindseys Hemd auf, welches er am Boden liegen gelassen hatte.

Er war gerade im Begriff, seine Nase in den weichen Stoff zu drücken und Lindseys Geruch in sich aufzusaugen, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er vorhatte. „Fuck! Ich bin doch kein Mädchen! Und schon gar nicht verliebt!“ Damit warf er das Hemd ins Feuer und rappelte sich auf, um duschen zu gehen. Es war Lindseys Entscheidung gewesen, einfach abzuhauen. Er würde ihm jetzt bestimmt keine Träne nachweinen. Niemals! Schließlich war das nur Sex gewesen. Mehr nicht.

~*~

Seufzend drehte sich Riley auf die andere Seite und kuschelte sich wieder an das Kissen. Er lächelte. Diesmal waren die Vorhänge zu. Richtig zu. Kein einfallendes Sonnenlicht, das ihn störte. Dennoch wagte er einen vorsichtigen Blick und stellte fest, dass es schon recht spät war. Fast 11 Uhr. Er war sich noch nicht sicher, ob er noch einen weiteren Tag hier bleiben oder lieber seine Sachen packen und verschwinden sollte. Vermutlich Letzteres. Den Rest seines Urlaubs konnte er auch noch anderweitig verbringen. Hier hielt ihn nichts mehr.

Riley trabte träge auf die Tür zu und verließ das Schlafzimmer. Gähnend fuhr er sich über die Augen und erstarrte nur einen Moment später. Da saß jemand auf dem Sofa und blickte ihn interessiert an. Und er war … nackt.

Er hatte die Frau schon vorher gesehen. Da war er sich sicher. Sie musterte ihn ungeniert und kehrte nur langsam zu seinem Gesicht zurück. „Agent Finn, schön, dass Sie beschlossen haben, doch noch aufzustehen. Ich habe mir ja langsam Sorgen gemacht.“ Riley sah sich um, auf der Suche nach etwas, um seine Blöße zu bedecken, doch sie kam ihm zuvor. „Vielleicht wollen Sie das erst mal anziehen.“ Ihr Lächeln war entwaffnend und Riley griff ohne Nachdenken nach der Kleidung. Berufskleidung.

„Was machen Sie hier?“

„Sie abholen. Leider muss ich Ihnen mitteilen, dass Ihr Urlaub gekürzt wurde. Ich bin seit gestern hier …“ Also doch, dachte Riley. Er hatte sie gesehen. Gestern Vormittag, zwischen den Büschen. Das war jetzt wirklich peinlich, denn er hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel sie von ihm und Lindsey mitbekommen hatte. Sie lächelte. „Kein Grund, gleich rot zu werden. Ich behandle die Angelegenheit äußerst diskret. Obwohl ich sagen muss, es ist ein Jammer, dass Sie kein Interessen an der Frauenwelt haben. Kann ich Sie vielleicht überzeugen?“ Grinsend zog sie ihr Shirt über den Kopf.

„Ah … ich dachte, ich müsse schnell … gekürzter Urlaub und so …“ Sie lachte.

„Ach was. Ein paar Stunden hin oder her … es sei denn, du bist wirklich nicht an mir interessiert, Riley Finn. Ich hab dich nämlich schon lange im Auge. Zu schade, dass ich dir noch nie aufgefallen bin. Immerhin bin ich nicht erst seit gestern in der gleichen Einheit wie du.“

Sie war schön. Wunderschön. Dunkle Haare, ein schlanker Körper, glatte Haut und leuchtende Augen, die ihn noch immer neugierig musterten.

„Uhm … doch eigentlich …“

„Gut.“ Sie kam näher. Ihre Hand wanderte sanft über seine Brust. „Ich heiße übrigens Sam. Und wer immer der Kerl war … ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du ihn vergisst.“

~*~

Sam kam aus dem Bad und trocknete sich die Haare mit einem großen Handtuch. Riley beobachtete sie schmunzelnd.

„Was?“

„Nichts.“ Er stand auf und ging zu ihr. „Ich bin nur der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden. Das ist alles. Meine Frau ist wunderschön, arbeitet im gleichen Beruf, wir müssen keine Geheimnisse voreinander haben … das gefällt mir. Ich musste viel zu viel Lügen, in meinem Leben.“

„Und das seit fast drei Jahren.“ Sie lachte sanft. „hättest du damals nicht gedacht, huh?“

„Ich hätte vieles nicht gedacht, aber ich bin froh, dass du mich nicht so einfach aufgegeben hast.“ Riley lächelte. „Du hast mir aber auch nicht wirklich eine Chance gelassen“, fügte er nach einem Moment hinzu. Sam lachte.

„Na hör mal! Ich hatte schon seit ein paar Wochen versucht, dich irgendwie auf mich aufmerksam zu machen. Da musste ich eben andere Geschütze auffahren.“

„Hm. Ist wohl auch wahr. Ich muss blind gewesen sein.“ Riley gab ihr einen sanften Kuss.

„Machst du mal den Fernseher an? Die Nachrichten kommen gleich.“ Riley nickte und schaltete den Nachrichtensender an. Es gehörte zu ihrem Job, die Nachrichten im Auge zu behalten. Immer auf der Suche nach seltsamen Begebenheiten, die auf Dämonen oder Vampire schließen ließen. Riley nahm wieder am Tisch Platz und trank in Ruhe seinen Kaffee, während die Nachrichten mehr oder weniger an ihm abprasselten, bis …

_„Polizei und Feuerwehr halten sich bisher noch bedeckt. Bekannt ist nur, dass weite Teile von L.A. in der vergangenen Nacht dem Erdboden gleich gemacht wurden. Wie das passieren konnte ist bislang noch unklar. Erste Gerüchte besagen jedoch, dass die bekannte und weltweit verbreitete Anwaltskanzlei Wolfram und Hart womöglich über Informationen verfüge. Diese Vermutung wurde durch den Fund eines Leichnams ins Leben gerufen. In der gleichen Nacht, da L.A. einige Hundert Quadratmeter verloren hat, wurde der ehemalige Staranwalt der Kanzlei, Lindsey McDonald, unweit des Katastrophengebiets tot aufgefunden. Nach Aussagen der Polizei wurde er erschossen. Vom Täter fehlt bislang noch jede Spur. Hinweise nimmt die Polizei …“_

„Schatz, ich … Riley? Riley! Hey! Was ist los? Riley!“

Doch Riley reagierte nicht. Er saß vor dem Fernseher auf dem Boden und starrte verstört vor sich hin.


End file.
